The Blond that Came from Across the Pond
by PrinceHeero92
Summary: This is my first story and I hope y'all like it. The year is 2019, Hermione Granger works at the school that taught her many things, but not how to resist beautiful blonde from across the pond.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue: The Blond's Letter

Summary: Hermione Granger works at the school that taught her many things, but not how to resist beautiful blonde from across the pond

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP chracters those belong to JK Rowling. I own the plot and the character Ashley (who's similar to me, hehe..)

Note: The first few chapters will be kind of short, but once the two girls meet the chapters should double in size (I hope). I mostly likely need a beta because I know my grammar and plot skills aren't the best.

Prologue The Blonde's Letter:

It is summertime in what people call the Sunshine State and the mid-afternoon sun was creeping in a dirty blonde's window. Her alarm clock read 2:36pm and the witch just didn't want to get up from her bed.

Her stomach started to growl and said half-asleep "stupid stomach shut up, I'll get you food."

She walked through her apartment two-bedroom apartment and before she got to her kitchen she heard an owl pecking at her window with earnest. Ignoring her hunger, she opened the window to let the snowy-white owl in. The owl was holding a letter and it said in the front:

_Ashley Williamson _

_1832 Colgrove Drive Apt. 302_

_Tampa, FL _

The back surprised her even more that it was from Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. '_Hmm…I think this school somewhere in Scotland.' _She wondered. Ashley opened the surprising letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Williamson,_

_There's an opening for Charms Professor here at Hogwarts and was wondering if you would like to come in for an interview. You are probably thinking how you are being offered this job. To answer your question is simple that the old Charms professor retired and this school needs more young minds to build up the minds of today's students. _

_I hope to hear a reply from you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ashley quickly went to her office and grabbed paper and quill to write an affirmative response to this Headmistress' letter. The witch didn't know what lies on the other side of the pond but all she knew was that she is going to leave this country for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2- Chapter 1: Day with the Kids

Chapter 1- Day with the Kids:

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP Characters and such

For future reference _'thought', "_dialogue" unless I say otherwise

On the other side of pond in her London apartment was none other than the famous Hermione Granger, heroine, smartest witch of the century and now divorced. Her ex-husband Ronald Weasley and her were married for a good fifteen years and had two wonderful kids named Rose and Hugo (13 and 12 respectively). It just that the last few years of their marriage there wasn't any spark and all they constantly argued through most of it.

Today was Saturday August 6th, the day she would take her children school shopping in Diagon Alley. It was 8:30 am and realized she had to rush to get ready before they got here at nine.

Hermione took a quick shower and swished her wand at her hair to make it look presentable at least. She looked at her watch it said 8:50 and decided to eat some toast. Once 9 rolled around the doorbell rung and Hermione answered it. When she saw her Rose and Hugo she couldn't resist and gave them a bear hug.

Hugo said out of breath "Mom, I love you but I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, I just missed you two so much and I have waited for day for weeks now." She said beaming." Now let's go before the stores get too crowded." She hastened her children out the door.

As they went through each store to get school supplies, everyone started to get really exhausted and it was only 11:00.

Rose brought up" I don't know about you two but I think we should take a break at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour because I am hungry and tired."

Hugo beamed asking "Can we Mom, can we?" Hermione couldn't say no because she was hungry as well. They each got their favorites and ate in peace.

The rest of the shopping went smoothly and once Hermione got back to her apartment she was purely exhausted and hungry yet again. She went to fridge to heat up some leftover spaghetti and tea. With food and drink in hand she decided to watch one of her favorite Disney movie _Sleeping Beauty_. When the movie started to play, Hermione was lost in her own world for at least an hour.

Credits rolled on the TV and Hermione got up put the dishes in the sink and went to her room snuggled up reading Hogwarts A History. Her bedroom consisted on a queen sized bed with maroon comforter pillow cases, etc. It was one of her favorite colors for as long as she can remember. On the right side of her room was a dark wood dresser and nice sized closet across the way. The left of the bed was matching dark wood night stand with alarm clock reading 1:29 am in bright red.

Hermione looked at her alarm clock and decided to go to sleep from a long and fun day.


End file.
